Love Amongst The Divide
by dobokdude
Summary: 1st installment of my Anthology Of The Miraculous series. Set before/during the US Civil War, see how A slavemaster's son and a young enslaved maiden come together not only in love but also as a team against the evils of the era and enemies of a magical caliber... OCxOC Rated T for intense content


**Miraculous: Love Amongst The Divide**

 **Hey guys! So school has officially started for me(sigh), but I will still be writing stories for you so don't worry. For tonight however here is the first part of a new series I'm calling Anthology Of The Miraculous. This series will basically be talking about the different Miraculous wielders throughout history(both canon and OCs).**

 **Many will be involved in major world conflicts, similar to Wonder Woman(WW1) and Captain America(WW2). For this installment, we will be looking at Ladybug and Cat Noir in the US during the time leading up to and during the US Civil War. So yeah, the slavery era…(I'm black, BTW). So with that in mind please be warned this story will include violence, some foul language, racism and overall more intense content. You've been warned.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing except OCs, everything else goes to Zagtoon, Thomas Astruc and Jeremy Zag. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter I: Prelude**

''Come on boy! You smell that nigger don't ya?''

The big brown dog in question continued sniffing at the dirt road, tuning right and left till finally looking up and sticking his nose to the right. The dirty blonde man with a beard, white shirt, and brown hat, coat and boots and his two similarly dressed companions grinned while one cocked his revolver. ''That's a good dog Jim! Go one lead us to 'im!''

With that, the man let go of the dog's leash, and the canine raced into the woods with the men following as close behind as they could. Zig-zagging past brushes and trees, the dog finally stopped at the trunk of a single one. The mn had finally caught up, and looked up at the branches.

On top of the thickest one, about 12 feet up, was a dark-skinned man with kinky hair and a beard. His physique was somewhat muscular and he was tall. But despite what many would consider to be an intimidating appearance, the man's eyes were filled with fear.

''Well well well? Look what we got here boys?'' The blonde man chuckled, holding his arms out as if beholding some glorious sight, ''These niggers really are like them monkeys, they sure do love them trees!''

''Got that right Ben,'' One of the man said with a heavy Irish accent. He was dressed similarly with grey pants, the same white shirt and a red beard and hair. ''Well Samuel, you really given us quite the chase, I say. But, Master Thomas sure isn't pleased that you took off.''

''I'm, I'm sorry massa. I just, I gots scared.''

''Well, I'm sure if you come down, we can explain that to Master Thomas eh?''

The black man, Samuel hesitated for a moment before he nodded and began to climb down out of the tree. Once his feet touched the ground Ben tried to wrap a rope around his hands but just as he did Samuel punched him square in the nose causing him to stumble backwards. As soon as the punch landed Samuel took off running in the opposite direction. The Irishman drew his revolver and ran after him, firing off a warning shot before he began shooting for real.

Samuel darted past a tree and saw a river up ahead. If he could just make it a bit further, he could jump in and let the current carry him. A few more steps…

Suddenly he felt a bullet lodge itself in his back.

Samuel fell to the ground at the edge of the river rolling onto his back and into the water. As the Irishman ran up to the riverbank, he was already too late as the current carried the runaway slave away. Within moments, the body was out of view.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down and pulled out his canteen, taking several large sips before gasping for air. As he caught his breath he looked left, the direction of the current ''Good riddance, ya black bastard,'' he said, before picking up his canteen and walking back to his compatriots.

 **And that's the prelude guys! What do you think, leave me a review, be sure to follow/favorite and check out my other work. Peace!**


End file.
